La llave del alma
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Antes de iniciar su setimo año en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger recibe la noticia de que es la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort. Ahora, tres meses después de la muerte del mago oscuro, ella se embarca en la mision de revivir a su padre. Sin embargo no espera enamorarse del que ahora es el modelo de valor y opositor de la magia oscura: Draco Malfoy.
1. Magia Blanca

Una lechuza de plumaje grisáceo picoteaba la ventana de uno de los dormitorios del número 12 Grindmauld Place, precisamente el dormitorio en el que Harry Potter dormía plácidamente. Era casi la media noche, y el frío se sentía con intensidad en aquella época del año, sin embargo, en el abrigo de las suaves mantas de su cama, el calor corporal no lo abandonaba. Eran pocos los momentos tranquilos en su vida; entre su entrenamiento para convertirse en auror, el tiempo de calidad que le otorgaba a su novia Ginny Weasley, las constantes invitaciones a celebraciones por el fin de la guerra, que a él le parecían literalmente carentes de sentido, porque en los tres meses que habían pasado desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort, la comunidad mágica no podía reponerse aún de la perdida de valientes magos y brujas que ya no volverían nunca más; no tenía tiempo para sí mismo. Pocas eran las oportunidades en las que se encontraba solo y podía meditar con tranquilidad, sobre todos los sucesos felices y no tan felices que se habían dado después de la derrota del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Los mortífagos fueron perseguidos cual animales y todos ellos capturados y encerrados en Azkaban. Muchos de ellos esperaban al día en el que el beso del dementor les arrebatara la carcomida y pútrida alma que cada uno de esos hombres poseía. Pero, las situaciones impredecibles como el mero hecho de que en ese momento una lechuza le estuviera llevando un mensaje en medio de la noche, hacían que un temor a que el pasado volviera lo invadiera. Sí, el niño que vivió temía tener que volver a experimentar el horror de una guerra, y después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, el miedo era perfectamente comprensible.

El muchacho extendió una mano a una de las mesitas de noche, con la intención de encontrar sus anteojos. Cuando al fin, después de tantear por unos segundos, encontró sus socorridas gafas, se las colocó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la ventana, en la que el ave estaba reposada y a simple vista, imperturbable. Abrió la ventana y dejó pasar el animal, que extendió una de sus patas para que él pudiera tomar el pergamino enrollado que sujetaba. Harry se preguntó quién le mandaría un mensaje a esas horas, pero de todos modos desenrolló el amarillento y un poco húmedo papel y se puso a leer las pocas palabras escritas con tinta negra, y con una caligrafía que le era familiar.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Lamento profundamente la hora inadecuada del envío de esta misiva, pero espero que comprenda que los motivos que me llevan a hacerlo son de gran importancia. _

_El retrato del profesor Dumbledore solicita hablar con usted de manera inmediata, así como me pidió que se presente directamente en el despacho del director, por medio de la red flu._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Solo se detuvo un instante para pensar antes de lanzarse al armario empotrado en una de las paredes de la habitación, para vestirse rápidamente y tomar su varita de la mesita de noche.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa a toda velocidad, y aún más rápido tomó una buena cantidad de polvos flu en una de las manos. Inmediatamente se metió a la chimenea, después de pronunciar un sonoro "Hogwarts" y lanzar el polvo al piso, la llamarada verde se hizo y un momento después él estaba en el colegio.

Allí estaba la profesora McGonagall, con una bata de color ciruela larga, anudada en su cintura. Apenas se puso de pie- jamás logró hacer una transición por red flu y llegar a su destino parado- algo, o en realidad alguien le pateó en las pantorrillas y el cayó hacia atrás, encima de Hermione Granger.

-Lo siento, Harry- se disculpó ella azorada, antes de reparar en la presencia de su profesora favorita- Buenas noches, profesora.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger, señor Potter, ¿Dónde está el señor Weasley?- la mirada de la mujer estaba fija en la chimenea, donde después de otra llamarada se hizo presente Ron.

-Buenas noches, profesora- la saludó cortésmente, antes de voltearse para saludar a sus amigos.- Hola chicos.

-¿Para qué nos llamó?- preguntó Hermione visiblemente interesada, con esa voz que todos los presentes conocían y que expresaba una gran curiosidad y un ansia anómala de conocimiento, pero esta vez, parcialmente escondida por la preocupación-¿Qué sucede?

Como toda respuesta, la profesora se limitó a mirar el retrato que estaba detrás del escritorio, lo que los tres jóvenes imitaron insofacto.

-Gracias por enviar los mensajes tan rápido, Minnie, por favor déjanos solos- habló la parsimoniosa voz de Albus Dumbledore desde el retrato. La profesora lanzó un gemido de indignación para luego salir dando un portazo.-Pobre profesora, ha estado haciendo demasiados recados para mí, quizás estoy abusando de su buena voluntad. Pero la situación lo amerita.

Nadie dijo nada, esperando a que el profesor se dignara en hablar. Lo que sucedió después de un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Hemos estado equivocados en todo- dijo él, que los miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna- Lord Voldemort no ha sido totalmente derrotado.

-¿Es una broma, profesor? Porque no es divertido- soltó Ron visiblemente consternado.

-No, señor Weasley, me temo que no es ninguna broma.- contestó Dumbledore- Cometí un error que ahora pone en riesgo las vidas de todos nosotros.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez, profesor?- preguntó Harry, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.- Explíquese, por favor.

-Es bastante largo y complicado, Harry, pero creo que ustedes tienen que oírlo a la brevedad posible. Tomen asiento- cuando los tres acataron la última orden del retrato, él se puso a explicar el motivo de su llamado- Como ustedes saben, Bellatrix Lestrange fue llamada nuevamente a declarar el pasado lunes en la mañana, ante el Wizegamont, porque dos aurores que custodian todo el tiempo su celda la oyeron hablar dormida, algo a cerca de la llave.

-¿Qué es eso?-soltó Ron repentinamente, pero Hermione lo calló con un golpe en el hombro.

-A eso voy. Le dieron una cantidad exagerada de Veritaserum, y la interrogaron. La insana Bella habló de una llave, a la que llamó la llave del alma, además de que dijo, no sin resistirse, que su señor volvería a alzarse, esta vez de la mano de su propia sangre, y que solo ella sabía la ubicación de la llave. He estado cavilando detenidamente toda esta nueva información, y me parece que he descubierto mi equivocación. Lord Voldemort atacó esta escuela mágica hace unos meses, pero no lo hizo con la intención de herir a nadie, o por lo menos no sin contarlos como daños colaterales. Me parece que él en realidad buscaba algo en el castillo. Lo que me lleva a pensar en las misiones a las que los he enviado durante el curso anterior. Ustedes fueron a buscar y a destruir cada uno de los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, pero cuando me detengo a cavilar sobre la ridícula facilidad con la que lograron acabar con los fragmentos de su alma, me doy cuenta de que en realidad, ese no era el tipo de trabajo que Voldemort hubiera hecho para proteger su alma.

-¿Se refiere a que en realidad no hubieron Horrocruxes?- Preguntó Harry.

-No, me refiero en realidad a que usó sus propios Horrocruxes como señuelos, para apartarnos de algo más, y si no estoy equivocado, de algo que es verdaderamente importante e imprescindible para que él regrese. Otro Horrocrux, y esta vez uno que lo traería a la vida, más corpóreo y más poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo no logro descifrar un pedazo de lo dicho por Bellatrix. Ella dijo que Voldemort regresaría de la mano de su propia sangre, lo que voy a decirles ahora es lo que verdaderamente me preocupa. Después de hacerme de algo de información del libro de las artes más oscuras, he entendido completamente el funcionamiento de los horrocruxes. –se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de mirar a Hermione y sonreírle con amabilidad- ¿Señorita Granger?

-Un horrocrux es un objeto, cualquiera que sea, en el cual se guarda un pedazo del alma fragmentada de alguien, este le sirve como cuerpo antes de que al alma se le otorgue la forma material en la que vivió cuando residía en una persona. Es magia oscura, muy tenebrosa. –cuando finalizó, todos, incluso el retrato la miraban con asombro, ella suspiró aliviada e intentó explicarse- Lectura.

-Es correcto como siempre, señorita Granger, es magia muy oscura. Pero al ser como un depósito para el alma, solo puede funcionar con una llave que lo proteja. La singularidad de un objeto tan malvado como un horrocrux, con respecto a otros igual de malignos, es que solo existe una manera de crear la llave, y es con magia blanca. Para crear un Horrocrux es necesario quitarle la vida a alguien, y el impacto de esta acción en el ánima de una persona es tan brutal que la fragmenta, y una parte del alma fragmentada huye del cuerpo y se posa en la primera cosa sin alma que encuentre, con una maldición se puede conducir ese alma a un objeto deseado, logrando así crear un horrocrux.

-Entonces Nagini no era un horrocrux- dijo de pronto Hermione, que a pesar de no querer soltar una sola palabra más, su instinto natural para manifestar sus conocimientos la dominaban.- Está comprobado por la teología que los animales poseen alma, sólo que a diferencia de los humanos, su alma es animal y actúa como tal al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de un animal. Si Voldemort hubiese puesto su alma en su serpiente, una de las dos se hubiera destruido.

-Correcto nuevamente, lo que nos deja con un horrocrux que aún está escondido, y con su llave igualmente escondida. Como les dije, se necesita magia blanca para crear la llave, pero él, un mago tenebroso jamás pudo haber usado magia blanca sin dañarse a sí mismo primero. Quitar la vida oscurece la impronta mágica, lo que se entiende como convertir al asesino en un mago o bruja oscuros. Entonces, la magia blanca se produce cuando se da la vida.

-Profesor, no estará pensando que…-empezó Harry, pero con un gesto Dumbledore lo mandó a callar.

-Voldemort tuvo una hija, y con su nacimiento hizo la llave de su horrocrux. Sin embargo, cada horrocrux debe tener su propia llave, y si estoy en lo cierto, por la forma en la que él ha actuado, como si no le importara que fueran a destruir los fragmentos de su alma, deduzco que el único horrocrux que realmente tuvo alguna importancia para él, está escondido.

-¿Una hija?- Preguntó Hermione- Pero eso no pudo haberlo hecho, excepto cuando fue humano.

-Exactamente, me sorprende su habilidad deductiva, señorita Granger. En efecto, solo pudo haberlo hecho cuando era totalmente humano, y si nos ponemos a pensar cuantas veces fragmentó su alma…-por un momento guardó silencio- entonces mató a Lily, se llevó a sí mismo al límite, y por eso una parte minúscula de su alma fue a parar a tu cuerpo, Harry. Y cuando te atacó, se atacó a sí mismo y a su alma diseccionada, y su propio hechizo rebotó en él. Por eso, él ya había creado el horrocrux y deduzco que lo hizo poco antes de que te atacara. Deben entender que nunca un alma se había fragmentado tantas veces, la parte que permanece en el cuerpo original debe recuperarse por años para volverse a fragmentar sin herir la parte corpórea, y el simple hecho de que al atacarte tú no salieras lastimado fue porque el alma de Lord Voldemort había fracturada poco antes de que intentara asesinarte. Por eso pienso que esa persona debió haber nacido entre un año y tres meses antes que tú, Harry.

-Entonces alguien que apenas es mayor de edad es quien traerá nuevamente a Voldemort a la vida, pero profesor, eso nos deja solamente con todas las brujas que tengan entre diecisiete y dieciocho años de vida- se quejó Harry- Como sabremos quién es.

-No lo sé, Harry, pero si es una persona que ha sido influenciada por él, entonces no podemos esperar menos que un enemigo igual o más poderoso que Voldemort mismo. Sin embargo, creo que por ahora lo que es imperativo es hallar y destruir el horrocrux, o la llave, lo que se encuentre primero.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, si ni siquiera sabemos que forma tiene ese objeto?-Preguntó Ron, un poco molesto.

-Esa es la parte en la que yo les daré mi ayuda. - seguidamente el retrato de Dumbledore sonrió con suficiencia – Es necesario un recuerdo, de una mujer que fue en su momento la confidente de Lord Voldemort, y que si no estoy errando, sabrá algo de su hija.

-¿Quién?

-Kassandra Parkinson- respondió Dumbledore. En ese momento, Hermione estaba en el borde de su silla, analizando a la velocidad de la luz toda la información que recibió del fallecido director. Su postura era totalmente tensa, y sus labios estaban apretados. No era la información que ella desconociera, o por lo menos no toda. La parte del motivo de que Harry resistiera la maldición mortal y siguiera sentado, respirando a su lado no la sabía, pero lo demás lo conocía y la información la había recibido de primera mano. Simplemente fingía su interés, como llevaba haciendo desde algún tiempo.

* * *

**El parque de Witherless era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hermione Granger, aparte de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, porque era uno de los lugares fuera de su casa que eran limpios y silenciosos, en los que podía quedarse leyendo por largas horas, desde que el ambiente era lo suficientemente tibio para ser agradable, hasta que la noche caía. Sus padres nunca se habían quejado de su afición por la lectura, ni por la carta en la que le informaban que era bruja seis años atrás. De hecho, muy pocas cosas lograban asombrar a sus padres, sin embargo el cariño nunca se lo negaron. **

**Ese día, ella se despertó con un presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería, pero al ser casi las cuatro de la tarde y sin ninguna novedad, ella había mandado ese sentimiento a la parte más profunda de su cabeza, dejándose llevar por las letras de su libro favorito. De hecho, podía decirse que ese día estaba siendo quizás demasiado tranquilo, sus padres no salieron de su casa en todo el día, y ella se fue desde la mañana a leer en el parque. **

**Repentinamente una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo y le erizó los vellos de la nuca, ella miró a todas las direcciones, pero no encontró a nadie cerca de ella, y el ambiente no estaba frío. Esa no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, pero después de andar mirando a sus espaldas todo el verano y sentirse siempre observada, había resuelto que leer tantos libros de magia oscura para ayudar a Harry con los horroruxes la estaban alterando. Le juró a su mejor amigo que le brindaría su apoyo incondicional, y lo haría sin ningún miramiento. Otra corriente sacudió su cuerpo, y esta vez supo que algo estaba pasando. Se levantó muy rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio e inmediatamente se puso a correr en dirección a su casa. El número seis de Witherless era una casa de dos plantas, de ladrillo rojo y un pequeño pero muy bien cuidado jardín en la parte delantera. Era ese tipo de viviendas en las que apenas uno ponía un pie encima, ya se sentía en el hogar, acogedora y cálida.**

**Sin embargo, cuando Hermione llegó a su casa y la encontró completamente silenciosa, supo que algo no estaba bien. Entró como un rayo, olvidando cerrar la puerta y buscó con la vista a sus padres, antes de que la desesperación la embargara y comenzara a llamarlos.**

**-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Dónde están?- los ojos de Hermione estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas y el hecho de que su padres no contestaran hacía que la angustia la asfixiara. Se le hicieron eternos los segundos que pasaron antes de que ellos le contestaran desde la cocina.**

**-Hermione, estamos en la cocina, cariño.- le dijo la dulce y hermosa voz de su madre, mandando una oleada de calma momentánea al cuerpo de la afligida muchacha. **

**Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, antes de que la luz que ingresaba por la puerta abierta se extinguiera y sonara el **_**click**_** del pestillo. Ella sacó su varita de la manga de su jersey, y simplemente, haciendo caso omiso del pánico que sentía se volteó para encontrarse con Bellatrix Lestrange parada frente suyo, sin una varita o cualquier otro tipo de defensa, y con ese aire de locura que era su sello personal. Aun con el halo de peligro que emanaba y su larga temporada en Azkaban, ella era una mujer hermosa, de rasgos fuertes, una barbilla cuadrada, ojos negros y grandes, con largas pestañas, una nariz recta, labios de color cereza, carnosos, y pómulos altos. La maraña de cabello negro en su cabeza le recordaba vagamente a la suya propia, totalmente indomable. Esa mujer tenía una figura gloriosa, alta, curvilínea, elegante, con grandes senos bien parados, una cintura fina, y caderas voluptuosas, que se adivinaban aún debajo del largo vestido victoriano que acentuaba su elegancia. Sin embargo, ni con toda la belleza del mundo, se podía borrar el hecho de que ella era una mujer sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por los terribles actos que había cometido. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- escupió Hermione, con toda la saña que fue capaz de acumular e intentando que el pánico no se hiciera presente en sus palabras.-Lárgate.**

**-Tranquila, niña, no he venido a matar a nadie sin un buen motivo- esa voz en Bellatrix jamás la había oído, era seria y serena, no era amenazante como cuando peleaba y se divertía con sus presas antes de acabar con ellas. La castaña escuchó los pasos de sus padres, que se aproximaban y temió por su seguridad. Cuando sintió que sus padres habían llegado a la estancia, se permitió voltear una fracción de segundo para alertar a sus padres y pedirles que huyeran, pero sus padres no lucían muy espantados, de hecho, permanecían estoicos uno al lado del otro. Hermione se sorprendió mucho, pero la cereza del pastel de su asombro se manifestó cuando su madre habló con una voz completamente distinta a la que la castaña había conocido desde que nació.**

**- Buenas tardes, Bella- saludó Patricia Granger- No te esperábamos. Asumo que estás aquí por la niña.**

**La mandíbula inferior de Hermione llegó al piso cuando escuchó a su madre. ¿Sus oídos le fallaban o su madre saludó por su nombre a Bellatrix? ¿No la esperaban? ¿Ellas se conocían? ¿Qué sabía su madre que ella no supiera?**

**-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó sintiéndose engañada-¿Ustedes se conocen?**

**-Nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo del que quisiera –contestó Bellatrix, que seguía imperturbable parada delante de ella.**

**-¿Para qué has venido, Lestrange? –Soltó ella, bastante indignada. –Lárgate.**

–**Necesito hablar con tus padres, pero especialmente contigo –contestó la pelinegra mujer, sin dejar a relucir ningún sentimiento –No quiero pelear con ustedes.**

–**Eso ni tú lo crees, Bellatrix- en ese momento, Hermione esgrimió su varita y sin previo aviso, intentó dirigir un **_**reducto**_** no verbal a la mujer, pero no se dio cuenta de que en ese breve fragmento de segundo, Bellatrix había sacado su varita y un instante después, su propia varita salió volando y fue a dar a un rincón de la sala.**

–**No voy a herirte, niña, solo necesitamos hablar. –y para sorpresa de Hermione, la mujer guardó su varita y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Su madre y su padre se acercaron y la ayudaron a salir de su asombro, para luego ir con ella a otro sillón y depositarla allí.**

–**Escucha lo que tiene que decir. –le dijo su madre, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Cristian Granger –Creo que puede interesarte.**

–**Habla –la instó Hermione, escondiendo la rabia que le invadía. –No voy a esperarte.**

–**Tú eres mi hija. –La repentina información que Bellatrix soltó, dejó a Hermione estupefacta –Yo te traje a este mundo.**

–**Si has venido para burlarte, te aconsejo que te largues, ellos son mis padres –contestó ella señalando a las dos personas que estaban situadas en el sillón doble, sin embargo cuando los vio, el alma se le cayó al piso al darse cuenta de que estaban negando con la cabeza. Repentinamente las palabras se perdieron en su cabeza y no pudo decir nada. **

–**Déjame explicarte las cosas, Hermione. –pidió la peligrosa mujer –Tu naciste cuando yo aún vivía en la mansión Lestrange, pero ya estaba enlistada entre los mortífagos. Tu padre me pidió que te protegiera, que debía esconderte hasta el momento en el que tú estuvieras lista para comprender la verdad. Me negué, pero nosotros estábamos siendo perseguidos por los aurores. Esos malditos idiotas nos estaban cazando como animales, así que decidí hacer caso a lo que tu padre dijo y te traje aquí. Los Granger fueron amigos míos cuando yo era una niña pequeña, ambos squibs y sirvientes en mi casa, les pedí que te escondieran de nuestro mundo, que nunca te dijeran nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo antes de que yo misma o él viniera a por ti. Y ahora estoy aquí porque este es el momento adecuado para que tomes el mundo que debió ser tuyo.**

**-No te creo nada- manifestó Hermione. Pero no era verdad, una parte de su cerebro estaba convencida de la Bellatrix no mentía, y pese a que no quisiera admitirlo, creía saber quién era su padre. Siempre había sabido inconscientemente que no pertenecía a ese lugar junto a los que llamaba padres, pero no esperaba nunca ser la hija de una mujer tan loca y tan fría como lo era ella. A su lado, las dos personas que eran sus padres asentían sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.**

**-Ahora vas a hacerlo- le contestó Lestrange y se levantó la manga izquierda del vestido. A primera vista, en la blanca y pálida piel de la mujer solo estaba dibujada la marca que la definía como sirviente de lord Voldemort, sin embargo, una persona analítica y observadora como lo era ella podía ver algo más. Encima de la calavera negra, estaba un lunar, idéntico al que ella tenía en el mismo brazo. Las dudas que tenía sobre las cosas que le estaban siendo reveladas en ese momento, se fueron por el drenaje cuando vio esa marca. –Cada miembro de la familia Black tiene ese lunar en ese mismo lugar. Al ser mi hija, tú también lo tienes.**

**La realidad golpeó a Hermione de la manera más tosca posible, y ahora que entendía sus orígenes, muchas cosas que no entendía de sí misma tomaban forma y al fin tenía sentido. Ella era una Black y como tal una sangre pura, porque dudaba seriamente de que Bellatrix Black pudiera haber tenido un vástago con un muggle, pero… ¿con quién? De algún modo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero prefería oírlo de la boca de la que desde hacía unos minutos era su madre.**

**-¿Quién? –preguntó sin alzar la vista, no quería oírlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. -¿Quién es mi padre?**

**Una sonrisa fanática se hizo presente en la cara de Bellatrix, y entonces Hermione supo que no estaba equivocada en su suposición. **

**-El señor tenebroso- contestó ella esbozando una sádica sonrisa. **

**Hermione no prestó atención a las cosas que sucedieron a continuación, simplemente supo que Bellatrix le había pedido que juntara sus cosas más imprescindibles, y se encontró a sí misma en su habitación, tomando el giratiempos de su joyero, y dándose cuenta de que dadas las circunstancias, ya tenía todo lo imprescindible. Su varita y el giratiempos era lo único realmente importante que podía llevarse. De algún modo, en el analítico cerebro de la castaña, la orden de su madre tuvo sentido, ya que al ser su hija era momento de que se fueran juntas al lugar que fuera que Bella la quería llevar. **

**Bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose ajena en esa casa, y caminó con lentitud hasta la sala, donde Bellatrix estaba sentada en silencio.**

**-Estoy lista- Le dijo Hermione con una voz carente de emociones –Ya podemos irnos.**

**-Excelente –la mujer se puso de pie y les dio la mano a las dos personas que seguían sentadas en el sillón doble. La muchacha pensó que no podía haber presenciado una escena más bizarra que esa, pero prefirió no seguir pensando lo mismo. Ya había tenido suficientes novedades para toda una vida. –Vámonos. **

**Hermione ya había llegado a la puerta de la casa, cuando su madre la alcanzó y para sorpresa suya, la tomó de la mano y luego sacó su varita.**

**-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione.**

**-Es momento de que veas a tu padre, Hermione.**

**La aparición no fue nada que Hermione no hubiera experimentado con anterioridad, y pensó a esas alturas ya nada la podía sorprender, sin embargo, cuando vio el lugar en el que habían aparecido, supo que estaba equivocada y que aún le faltaban muchas sorpresas que vivir. Malfoy Manor era una edificación imponente, irónicamente blanca, monumental, una mansión de cuatro pisos de altura, y con por lo menos cincuenta habitaciones aparte de baños y cocinas. Ese era el cuartel general de los mortífagos, y desde ese lugar, Lord Voldemort dirigía las terribles acciones que en todo el mundo se llevaban a cabo en su nombre. No esperaba ningún tipo de demostración de afecto por parte de su madre, al fin y al cabo esa muer era prácticamente una desconocida, y más una guerrera que una madre, pero cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión, se dio cuenta de que quizás en Bellatrix Lestrange, por muy cómico que sonase, sí existía algún tipo de afecto hacia ella. Sintió que con ese gesto, su madre intentaba infundirle coraje. De algún modo la mujer entendía los sentimientos encontrados por la castaña, por lo que intentaba hacerle ver sin palabras, que ella no tenía nada que temer.**

* * *

_OTRA OCUREENCIA MIA QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, Y AQUÍ LES DEJO ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES CON RESPECTO AL FIC._

_LO ESCRITO CON NEGRITA ES LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO EN EL SÉTIMO AÑO DE HERMIONE_

_LO ESCRITO CON LETRAS NORMALES ES LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEIDENDO TRES MESES DESPUÉS DE LA GRAN BATALLA DE HOGWARS_

_Espero comentario de quien lea este fic, aunque sea para criticarme._

_DeinoO-Dragomir_


	2. Guerreros Gemelos

**Cuando ambas llegaron a las puertas dobles de la mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix sacó su varita y la mostró a la serpiente de bronce que estaba incrustada en la puerta, el animal de metal abrió la boca e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, dándoles paso a uno de los lugares más majestuosos que la castaña había pisado jamás. Absolutamente todas las paredes que podían verse eran de un blanco impoluto, la mueblería era exquisita y antiquísima, muchos retratos mágicos adornaban las paredes, y sin duda la decoración era magnífica. Sin embargo, el lugar era todo lo opuesto a un hogar, por el ambiente de miedo que reinaba en el lugar, incluso parecía que las pinturas temían hablar. Bellatrix no quitó en ningún momento la mano del hombro de Hermione, mientras avanzaban por el magnífico recibidor hasta la gran escalera de mármol que estaba en frente de la puerta. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, ella se dio cuenta de que el pasillo hacia la derecha tenía cierta iluminación, además de que podía adivinar una ventana al doblar el recodo, en cambio a su izquierda, el pasillo estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad. **

**Tomaron el pasillo hacia la izquierda y doblaron hacia la derecha. El pasillo en el que desembocaron era largo, tan largo que la puerta del final del pasillo aparentaba el tamaño de un libro pequeño a simple vista, en las paredes no habían retratos ni pinturas, de hecho lo único que se veía en las paredes eran antorchas, que estaban pegadas a cada una de las paredes cada ciertos intervalos. Aparte de la puerta al fondo, no existía ninguna otra, ni ventanas ni nada que hiciera que ese pasillo fuera menos aterrador y misterioso. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que se vieron frente a la puerta de madera, que resultaba ser mucho más alta que una puerta normal, pero más estrecha. Su madre tocó con los nudillos, e inmediatamente una fría y monótona voz se escuchó detrás de la madera, ordenándoles que pasaran.**

**La puerta se abrió desde adentro, y ambas pasaron a una estancia poco iluminada, con una chimenea en la pared principal y un sillón en frente. En el lugar menos iluminado de la habitación se adivinaba una cama de doseles verdes, y una mesa de noche a un lado. Aparte de eso no existía más nada en la habitación.**

**La figura de un hombre sentado en el sillón dándoles las espaldas era francamente aterradora, aun cuando no podían ver su rostro. Un momento después, el hombre habló.**

**-Bienvenida seas a mi lado, hija mía –Repentinamente la voz de ese hombre era afable, e incluso sonaba interesado –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.**

**Repentinamente se puso de pié, y con un aire peligroso se giró para darle la cara a Hermione. Por un momento, ella sintió miedo, al estar en frente del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, pero ese sentimiento desapareció rápidamente para dar paso al respeto absoluto. Él, Lord Voldemort, era su padre.**

**-He sabido muy poco de ti desde el momento en que naciste – le dijo él sin mostrar remordimiento por lo que decía. –Pero debes saber que nunca desee que el tiempo se extendiera tanto, solamente te protegí evitando que el mundo supiera quienes eran tus progenitores. He ansiado tanto volverte a ver, Hermione Morgana.**

**Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la forma en que su padre la llamaba, y se sorprendió al ver que el nombre no le sonaba extraño para si misma, de algún modo lo reconocía como suyo. Pero finalmente lanzó una mirada interrogatoria a su madre.**

**-Cuando naciste, te llamamos Hermione Morgana –Le contó Bellatrix solemnemente, dejando de lado su habitual tono aniñado –Por ella, que fue la bruja más poderosa que ha visto el mundo, aun mas que Ravenclaw.**

**-Siempre creí que mi segundo nombre era Jean – manifestó la castaña levantando un poco sus hombros.**

**-Jamás, un nombre muggle jamás será usado por mi hija –exclamó el, totalmente seguro de lo que decía- Tu eres Hermione Morgana Riddle.**

**Al oir su nombre completo supo que nada sería igual desde ese momento, ya no era más la sangresucia Granger, de la que cualquier Slytherin podría burlarse. Ya no era otra hija de muggles que solo se merecía lástima por parte de los hijos de grandes familias de magos. De pronto dejó de ser la muchacha por la que nadie daría un solo knut, para convertirse en una orgullosa sangre limpia, hija de la familia Black, y del gran mago oscuro que había causado tanta devastación, cuyo nombre era tabú. La situación era demasiado irreal, pero las palabras de Voldemort hacia ella no sonaban falsas, ni tampoco carentes de emociones. Sonaban más que honestas, orgullosas; como si en realidad él se sintiera complacido de tener una hija como lo era ella.**

**-Tu destino es la grandeza, pequeña, a mi lado. –de pronto el rumbo de la conversación se volvía escabroso –El talento mágico puede nacer en cualquier persona, en su esencia humana, pero el poder mágico fluye en la sangre, querida, por eso eres grandiosa, aun cuando no has usado ni una ínfima parte de todo tu potencial. Pero no vas a conformarte solo con ser buena, debes ser mejor que excelente, como bruja y como guerrera.**

**-Entiendo… padre –la palabra sonaba extraña en sus labios, aún más cuando se la dirigía a él, pero después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que pese a ser extraña, también le era agradable.**

**-Puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites, hija –le ofreció él, enseñando una faceta paternal que Hermione creía imposible en alguien como él –Durante el tiempo que pases en esta mansión, que será hasta que debas regresar a Hogwarts, quiero que perfecciones tus habilidades mágicas, y que empieces a estudiar los libros que tu madre va a darte. Estoy totalmente seguro de que serás capaz de dominar la magia que esos libros manifiestan antes de que el mes termine.**

**Hermione asintió, aun sin poder creer las palabras que su padre le dedicaba, él confiaba en sus habilidades, y eso era algo que muchas veces ni siquiera ella podía hacer, sin embargo él, la veía con ojos orgullosos, totalmente convencido del poder que ella poseía, y en ese momento ella se prometió a si misma que no traicionaría esa confianza.**

**0o0**

**Dos días después de su llegada a la mansión, ella estaba aburrida. Le dieron una habitación grande, con una cama de madera negra con doseles blancos, una mesa de noche con una lámpara magníficamente elaborada, una chimenea pequeña, una juego de muebles con una mesita ratonera en el centro, una peinadora y una armario de madera igualmente negra.**

**Se dio cuenta de que dentro de su armario estaba la ropa que ella usaba cuando vivía con los Granger en Witherless, sus bufandas, camisetas, pantalones y faldas, los abrigos y demás cosas que ella adoraba, pero además habían muchos vestidos elegantísimos, todos en su talla, que de algún modo tenían cierto parecido con los que Bellatrix utilizaba .En esos dos días en los que no salió de su habitación se pasó analizando y asimilando los últimos sucesos. Ya no le importaba mucho el hecho de que había crecido con creencias definidas, en contra de la discriminación y los genocidios. Ahora sabía lo que se esperaba de ella, su padre la quería y ansiaba verla como una bruja poderosa, y una guerrera magnifica, y ella no le negaría eso. Antes creía defender a los nacidos muggles por que se sentía identificada con ellos, y porque ella también se protegía a si misma, pero ahora, lo único en lo que pensaba era en no fallar a la promesa que se hizo.**

**Estaba decidido que ella jamás participaría en una batalla al lado de su padre, usando una túnica negra y lanzando imperdonables a diestra y siniestra. No. Ella no era una asesina, pero era la hija de dos magos poderosos, siniestros sin duda, pero poderosos, y ahora que se sabía capaz de llegar a la grandeza, no iba a detenerse hasta ser excelente tal y como su padre lo quería. Él la quería convertida en una guerrera y también iba a hacerlo, pero nunca para enfrentar a la orden del fénix, sino para demostrarse a si misma que era capaz.**

**En algún momento de esos dos días, había sacado una túnica negra con capucha del armario, se la puso sobre los hombros, se cubrió el rostro y se miró en el espejo de la peinadora. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen vívida de su peor pesadilla. Ella convertida en una asesina desalmada y cínica. Inmediatamente la invadió un miedo irracional por perderse a sí misma, por terminar siendo una genocida como su padre.**

**Al cabo de los dos días, su madre fue a buscarla por la noche, llevándole una bandeja con un plato de comida y una copa de jugo de calabaza. Ella se sorprendió mucho por el gesto, pero se recompuso al instante.**

**-No has comido en dos días – murmuró su madre, más para sí misma que para ella –Sé que el cambio es difícil, pero esto es lo que eres y siéntete orgullosa por ello.**

**-Me siento orgullosa, madre –respondió Hermione antes de tomar un trago de jugo de calabaza –Es solo que han sido demasiadas sorpresas para mí en un tiempo tan corto**

**-Entiendo. Tu padre te espera en quince minutos en el comedor, desea hablar contigo de algo importante. – dicho esto, la mujer salió de la habitación.**

**Hermione comió el guiso que su madre trajo, dándose cuanta al instante de lo hambrienta que estaba. En unos minutos ya había terminado todo el contenido de la bandeja, y estaba satisfecha, así que la tomó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, una elfina doméstica apareció, con un vestido sucio y remendado que a simple vista se notaba que antes fue una cortina.**

**-Dipsy está aquí para servir a la señorita Morgana- la voz aguda de la elfina se hizo presente mientras esta se inclinaba hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo –La ama no debe hacer nada que Dipsy pueda hacer.**

**El ser chasqueó los dedos y la bandeja de Hermione desapareció. Estaba más que asombrada. En su vida pensó tener un elfo doméstico, y aún menos una elfina. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción.**

**-Por favor, llámame Hermione –pidió ella mirando a los ojos saltones de la elfina –Aun no me he acostumbrado a mi otro nombre.**

**La elfina asintió enérgicamente e hizo una reverencia. De pronto la castaña se dio cuenta de que no sabía en que punto de la mansión estaba el comedor, y al ver a la elfina una idea cruzó por su mente.**

**-Dipsy, puedes por favor, llevarme al comedor –la elfina abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar una palabra amable por parte de su nueva ama, y sollozó una sola vez. –Mi padre está esperándome.**

**-Si ama Hermione –la elfina le tomó de la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Un nanosegundo después estaba en el comedor y su padre la observaba sin inmutarse.**

**-Gracias –susurró bajito antes de que la elfina desapareciera. Inmediatamente alzó la vista para saludar a su padre, pero al ver a otras dos personas sentadas en la larga mesa de madera negra, la boa se le abrió y sin pensarlo habló.**

**-¿Nott? –el muchacho pelinegro, con extraños ojos azul eléctrico la miraba sorprendido al igual que ella.**

**-¿Granger? –y ese fue el gran error que cometió. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Voldemort alzó la varita y murmuró cruccio. Un rayo rojo surgió y fue a dar directamente en el pecho del chico. Él muchacho no grito, pero cayó de rodillas al piso y empezó a encogerse, doblándose sobre si mismo. Hermione estaba horrorizada, pero al ver la expresión imperturbable del señor Nott, sentado al lado de su hijo que estaba siendo torturado la sacó de sus casillas.**

**-Padre, por favor no hagas esto – le suplicó ella acercándose a él. los ojos de los dos Nott se abrieron mucho cuando la oyeron llamar así a su señor, pero inmediatamente recuperaron su expresión imperturbable.-Él es solo un muchacho.**

**-Nunca vuelvas a llamar así a mi hija, niño, ¿entendiste? –siseó él peligrosamente. Dando a entender que las cosas se hacían como él mandaba o todos podían recibir una dosis de imperdonables. –Un nombre impuro no será usado nunca para llamar a mi hija.**

**-Si, mi señor – respondió el chico con una voz imperturbable. Hermione clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de Theodore Nott, que también la miraba extrañado, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Lord Voldemort habló**

**-Hermione, él es el único hijo de Nott, Theodore. –Hermione rodó los ojos sin que su padre se diera cuenta, porque era más que obvio que ella ya sabía quién era el chico que acababa de ser cruciado, de hecho ellos dos habían cruzado uno que otro comentario cada vez que se encontraban en la biblioteca, o cuando les tocaba sentarse juntos en clase de Aritmancia. Sin embargo, nada la pudo haberla preparado para lo que su padre iba a decirle a continuación. –Quiero que él sea tu **_**parabatai.**_

**Hermione abrió la boca muy sorprendida por lo que había oído. ¿Su padre quería que Theodore Nott fuera su gemelo guerrero? Por supuesto que ella había leído algo acerca del vínculo de los **_**paabatai, **_**cuando hacía un ensayo de medio metro para su clase de historia de la magia. Dos magos o brujas se hacían guerreros gemelos cuando sus auras mágicas eran muy similares, y solo cuando ambos daban su consentimiento para serlo. Los unía la magia vinculadora más poderosa, y desde que aceptaban y sellaban su unión, ambos se convertían prácticamente en una sola persona. Históricamente solo existieron cuatro vínculos de **_**parabatai, **_**y era totalmente comprensible porque ambos magos se juraban la vida, ósea que si uno de ellos moría, el otro también. Era la unión de la magia de dos personas, que confiaran ciegamente la una en la otra. Y este no era el caso.**

**-¿Mi guerrera gemela?- preguntó Theodore a su padre, que no había dicho ninguna palabra en toda la conversación. Irónicamente, ambos habían hecho juntos el trabajo para el profesor Binns y por eso ella estaba segura de que él sabía todo lo que un pacto de gemelos guerreros implicaba –Dudo que ella y yo tengamos auras similares.**

**-Las tienen muchacho –replicó Voldemort que miraba a Hermione, analizando su reacción –cuando ustedes nacieron nos dimos cuenta, y supimos que ustedes tenían que ser vinculados. Por eso tu padre y yo serramos un acuerdo, según el cual esperaríamos hasta que ustedes crecieran y poderlos unir.**

**Theodore Nott no dijo nada. No le importaba que vincularan su magia a la muchacha castaña, de hecho le parecía algo bastante provechoso, porque cuando los unieran compartirían sus habilidades mágicas y demás. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que su padre estuviera equivocado, y que ella no fuera compatible con él, porque si eso sucdía, ambos morirían antes de que el pacto se sellara.**

**-¿Por qué, padre? – Hermione no sabía si su padre iba a responderle con la verdad o no, pero tenía que intentarlo, al fin y al cabo su vida estaba en juego. Se sorprendió cuando su padre comenzó a explicarle su motivo.**

**-No ha habido muchos magos vinculados, pero los que existieron, pasaron a la historia por ser los más poderosos e invencibles que alguna vez pisaron la tierra. –Ella entendió al instante lo que su padre quería decir. Al unirla con el pelinegro, él pretendía explotar las habilidades mágicas de ambos –Merlín es un ejemplo de ello.**

**-Está bien, yo acepto –otra vez la voz carente de sentimientos de Theo Nott se alzó sobre el silencio, pero Hermione sabía que el chico lo estaba haciendo solo por complacer a su padre. Miró al muchacho, y luego miró a su padre que la miraba expectante, suspiró derrotada y asintió.**

**-Muy bien, es momento de terminar con esto. -Theodore Nott padre se puso de pie y sacó su varita de la túnica. –Que esperan ustedes dos.- los instó el hombre, que al parecer no tenía mucha paciencia**

**Hermione observó al muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y arremangaba hasta el codo la manga izquierda de su túnica, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se tomaron de las muñecas. Voldemort se acercó a Hermione i se colocó detrás de ella, con la varita en alto, mientras Theodore Nott padre también se paraba detrás de su hijo. Ambos magos agitaron sus varitas y de ellas salieron dos hilos dorados que se extendieron y comenzaron a oscilar alrededor de ambos chicos, luego sus padres comenzaron a recitar un conjuro.**

"_**Un vínculo une nuestras almas, un lazo que nos hace fuertes, una promesa de hermandad eterna, un juramento de fidelidad hasta la muerte. Desde este momento, el poder y la magia nos envuelve y por la esencia de mi ser, juro de por vida protegerte"**_

**Otros dos hilos dorados surgieron de las varitas, y comenzaron a entretejerse con los que ya estaban rodeando a Hermione y a Theo. De a poco, una especie de burbuja de hilos entretejidos empezó a envolverlos, hasta que dejaron de girar y se quedaron estáticos con ellos en el centro. Ambos sabían cuál era el paso final para culminar su pacto, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, dándose confianza y valor con ese simple gesto.**

**-Juro de por vida protegerte – repitieron ambos al unísono y en ese momento una legua de fuego surgió del punto en que sus muñecas se tocaban y comenzó a danzar alrededor de ellos, cada vez era más lenta hasta que se detuvo enredado en sus muñecas, hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos. La lengua de fuego comenzó a arder violentamente y se fue absorbiendo en la piel de ambos chicos, quemándoles la piel pero sellando sus destinos para siempre.**

**Cuando la llama se extinguió, la burbuja dorada también lo hizo y solo en ese momento se soltaron. Las cicatrices de sus manos eran curiosas, aparentaban ser la parte de un todo, y de hecho solo cuando sus manos estaban juntas, la marca tomaba la intrincada forma de una serie de nudos que en su conjunto daban a la marca un aire misterioso.**

**-¿Cómo sabemos si ha funcionado? –preguntó Theo al cabo de unos minutos de incomodo silencio. Lord Voldemort los miró de manera maliciosa, y seguidamente contestó sin mostrar emoción alguna.**

**-No están muertos.**

* * *

Después de la conversación con el retrato del director, Harry y ron regresaron a sus casas, pero Hermione no lo hizo, de hecho cuando salió de Hogwarts se apareció en la Mansión Nott. Ese era de por sí el lugar mas aterrador que ella había conocido, pero de hecho, ese era el único lugar en el que no tenía que fingir quien era ella en realidad. El lugar tenía por lo menos medio ciento de maldiciones protectoras, y de hecho algunas las había puesto ella misma, pero en todas las oportunidades que visitó ese lugar que de hecho no fueron pocas, nunca salió dañada, y esa no fue la primera vez.

Subió los escalones de piedra pulida que tantas veces la vio pasar, a veces sola, a veces con él, a veces incluso en sus brazos. Conocía esa casa como conocía a su dueño, y a Theo lo conocía más de lo que se conocía a si misma. Dobló a la derecha adentrándose en el intrincado laberinto de pasadizos que era esa casa, en un inicio se había perdido, pero ahora podía recorrer ese lugar aún con los ojos cerrados. Supo que él estaba en su habitación antes incluso de proponérselo, por lo que volteó varias veces por los poco iluminados pero pulcros pasadizos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con la placa T. M.N. en la puerta. Tocó con los nudillos, pese a que estaba segura de que él ya sabía que ella estaba ahí.

-Entra –ella abrió la puerta y se metió a la habitación, que era una de las más pequeñas de la casa. La habitación estaba pintada de un tono blanco grisáceo, tenía una cama grande con sábanas verdes, y varios almohadones pulcramente acomodados con una mesita de noche al lado.. Un sillón enorme y antiquísimo ocupaba la mitad de una de las paredes, y a su lado un librero bastante grande repleto de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. En otra pared había un armario aún más grande que el librero, con un espejo en la puerta. Y un ventanal del piso a la pared ocupaba la pared de en frente. Era cómico que el único habitante de esa enorme mansión ocupara la habitación más pequeña de todo el lugar, pero las cosas que esa habitación contempló eran suficientes para causar la envidia de todas las demás.

-Hola Theo. –lo saludó ella sentándose a su lado en la cama. Él la miró por encima de sus libros y se acercó a ella, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios que ella respondió sin poner reticencias.

-Hola H. –ese era el trato usual que ellos tenían desde que se vincularon, sin embargo nunca se habían considerado una pareja literalmente, sino más bien hermanos carnales. El vínculo hacía que ese tipo de experiencias físicas se sintieran doblemente intensas. –Adivinaré, necesitas mi ayuda.

-Si, Theo, necesito que me ayudes – confirmó ella. No necesitó pensarlo mucho para saber que la conversación con Dumbledore era la señal. –A traer de regreso a mi padre.

-¿Quieres revivir al Lord? Estas loca H – contestó el, fingiendo estar en desacuerdo, pero Hermione sabía que cualquier cosa que implicara peligro era llamativa para él. -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Sabía que aceptarías, Theo, siempre aceptas –le contestó ella juguetona. Ya estaba acostumbrada a jugarle ese tipo de bromas a él, después jugar un poco y luego ponerse serios, al fin y al cabo, se habían cubierto las espaldas en todo momento, entrenaban juntos e incluso practicaban las imperdonables juntos, se cruciaban y se lanzaban imperios. –Incluso aunque sea algo descabellado.

-Habla, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-¿Recuerdas el medallón que me regaló mi padre antes de que regresáramos a Hogwarts?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, el horrocrux que te pidió que escondieras hasta que él te diera la señal de activarlo, ¿qué te hace pensar que la señal ya llegó?

-Esta noche hablé con Dumbledore, o en realidad con su retrato, y dijo que le dieron _veritaserum_ a Bellatrix, porque habló dormida sobre la llave. Dumbledore le dijo a Harry y a Ron que teníamos que encontrar la llave o el horrocrux para terminar con mi padre. Es el momento de volver a juntar las piezas de la llave y el medallón para traerlo de nuevo. –le explicó ella rápidamente, pero Theo la miraba con recelo, sin saber el motivo de ella.

-H, tu nunca has estado de acuerdo con lo que él hizo, y mucho menos con lo que tu madre hacía. ¿Por qué quieres regresarlo? Tu sabes qué pasará si él vuelve a la vida.- Hermione dudó si decirle o no sus intenciones verdaderas, pero luego entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que si había una persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente era él.

-Bien Theo, te lo diré- y seguidamente comenzó a contarle.

0o0

-No sé cómo estas segura de que él lo hizo, pero de todos modos es un muy buen motivo – le dijo él después de oír toda la explicación que ella le dio –Ahora solo falta buscar las dos piezas de la llave y el medallón, y no creo que sea muy difícil ya que fuimos nosotros quienes los escondimos. De hecho creo que si empezamos ahora podremos terminar mañana temprano.

-Theo, ese es el asunto, no son solo dos piezas, son cinco, y ni siquiera yo sé que es la llave, ni como unir las piezas, la única que lo sabe es mi madre y no nos lo dirá a menos que sepa que tenemos todas las piezas, porque solo así mi padre la liberará de Azkaban.

-¿Y como pretendes enterarte de donde están las otras tres piezas? –le preguntó Theo.

-Usando a Harry, Ron y Dumbledore. El viejo va a enterarse de todo, y definitivamente le dirá a Harry, así que cuando él lo sepa, tu y yo ya estaremos detrás de la pieza.- explicó ella fríamente.

-A veces eres aterradora, linda –Hermione supo lo que Theo intentaba halagándola de esa manera, y en realidad no le importaba dárselo –Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Theo, mi objetivo de todo esto es personal, además de que me quiero demostrar a mí misma que puedo.- le contestó ella mientras se quitaba la gabardina negra y se desanudaba la trenza floja. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes finos, pantalones de mezclilla bastante ajustados y botas de tacón bajo, además de una bufanda de hilo roja. -¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? No tengo ganas de regresar a mi monótona y aburrida casa.

-Di lo que quieras, H, pero tendrás que admitir en algún momento que te encanta acostarte conmigo. –le dijo él, totalmente pagado de sí mismo, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Se acercó a ella y pegó sus labios a uno de los hombros desnudos de ella, adornado con una cicatriz producto de una maldición que le cayó durante la Batalla Final, y la besó, poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta su cuello largo, repartiendo besos por cada milímetro que avanzaba. A todo esto, Hermione ya respiraba agitada, y su piel estaba mucho más caliente. Cuando él la besó en los labios, no hubo marcha atrás. Ambos lo sabían. Esa noche no usarían la cama para dormir.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítuloo!

Sé que es una historia un poco extraña y que muchas de ustedes no entienden como es que alguien tan bueno como H pueda querer traer de regreso a Lord Voldemort.

Pero lo unico que les pido es una oportunidad, y espero no decepcionarlas!

Por favor dejenme un Review

DeinoO


	3. Recuerdos

**-Mi señora, su padre desea verla después del desayuno. –Fue lo primero que ella oyó aquella mañana, abrió los ojos somnolienta y se encontró con los azules y saltones ojos de su elfina, que sostenía una bandeja en sus pequeñas manos. –Y la señorita Bella me pidió que la acompañara hoy por sus materiales para Hogwarts.**

**-Pero falta más de un mes para que empiece el colegio. –Se quejó Hermione acomodándose. La elfina hizo levitar la bandeja y la puso sobre las piernas de la castaña, luego despareció. Su desayuno era bastante grande, pero ella nunca podía comer todo lo que le traían. Ese día tenía una pequeña jarra de jugo de calabaza, un plato con huevos revueltos, tostadas, y otras cosas que solo veía en Hogwarts pero que nunca tomaba.**

**Durante el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, no salió de su habitación excepto para ir a la biblioteca o cuando sus padres la llamaban. Definitivamente debía admitir que haberse vinculado con alguien que no conocía quizás no había sido la mejor idea de todas, pero no se arrepentía de nada. La semana que llevaba esperando a que la marca de su brazo izquierdo cicatrizara, la había pasado buscando en la biblioteca de esa gran mansión los efectos de la vinculación con un **_**parabatai**_** y descubrió en un tomo pesado y sin nombre que ya que sus esencias mágicas se habían unido, entonces era lógico que pudieran compartir sus habilidades mágicas y demás. Pero lo que inquietaba a Hermione no era eso, sino que durante la semana se había despertado en varias ocasiones sintiendo dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo, y repentinamente estaba segura de que estaban cruciando a Theo, además de que escuchaba voces en su cabeza, como si pudiera escuchar lo que él pensaba. Por otro lado, ella estaba bastante asombrada de que en las pocas veces que salió de su cuarto, nunca se encontró con nadie.**

**Después de desayunar, se bañó rápidamente, se cambió de ropa y luego se dispuso a llamar a su elfina doméstica, pero se frenó de momento y por primera vez decidió hacer el recorrido hasta la habitación de su padre en el ala oeste de la mansión. Salió de la estancia y caminó por el pasillo, pensando en las cosas que necesitaría para este curso, los libros que le hacían falta y demás. De pronto el mismo dolor se apoderó de ella y la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma y caer al piso, hecha un ovillo. Estaba segura de que Theo estaba peor que ella, y lo sabía por el ardor de su marca. Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, pero cada cierto tiempo otra oleada de dolor la volvía a atacar. No había soltado ningún sonido, pero el dolor era tal que se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Resignada a no poderse poner de pie hasta que dejaran de cruciar a Theo, se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y los ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Ese ni siquiera era su dolor pero era lo peor que había sentido en su corta vida. **

**-¿Granger? Qué demonios estás haciendo tú en mi casa. –Ella dio un respingo, conocía esa voz, incluso de espaldas o entre una gran multitud podría reconocerla.**

**-Créeme que no quieres volver a llamarme así. –contestó ella conteniendo un grito de dolor, en ese momento otra vez el dolor la ataco, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. -¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Esta es mi casa, Granger, puedo estar donde yo quiera. –le contestó él con un dejo de suficiencia. Ella rodó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad, para luego ponerse de pie con esfuerzo y continuar caminando, apoyándose en la pared. –No me has respondido, sangre sucia, quiero saber qué estás haciendo en mi casa.**

**Hermione lo ignoró y continuó avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras, las pasó de largo y doblo el recodo a la derecha, con Malfoy detrás, mirándola con desdén. Otra oleada de dolor la traspasó y ese fue su límite. Un grito salió de lo más profundo de su ser y cayó nuevamente al piso, retorciéndose, intentando contener las lágrimas. No entendía como era posible que alguien cruciara a un muchacho tantas veces, y si seguía sintiendo el dolor y no estaba inconsciente era que él estaba soportándolo. Malfoy la miraba entre divertido y asustado, definitivamente por su postura sabía que no iba a mover un solo dedo para ayudarla, ni siquiera le preguntaría que le sucedía. **

**Una ráfaga oscura llegó, y un instante después Lord Voldemort estaba parado frente a ellos. Hermione observó a su padre y a Malfoy. El chico estaba mucho más palido que de costumbre y boqueaba intentando decir algo que no salía de su garganta.**

**-¿Qué le hiciste, muchacho? –Preguntó el mago oscuro en un susurro tan bajo que Hermione dudó que haya sido real.**

**-No me hizo nada, padre. –comenzó ella, pero no pudo terminar. Cuando empezó a ver todo borroso, supo que tanto ella como Theo ya no podían soportar más. Después todo se hizo oscuro y ella quedó inconsciente.**

**OoO**

**Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, no recordaba que era lo que había sucedido, sin embargo estaba segura de que Theo estaba en un estado mucho peor que ella. La cabeza le dolía al igual que cada parte de su humanidad. De algún modo sabía quién había cruciado hasta la inconsciencia a su guerrero gemelo, pero prefería creer que un padre no podía cometer semejante barbaridad contra su propio hijo. Miró desconcertada a todos lados, incorporándose de la mullida superficie en la que estaba echada, le bastó solo una ojeada para darse cuenta de que el lugar era la habitación de su padre, que por cierto no se encontraba en el lugar. La chimenea estaba encendida y el fuego enviaba extrañas sombras a las paredes de la estancia. Miró a todos los lugares y un brillo plateado tenue llamó su atención. Con un movimiento fluido se puso de pie, y esperó quieta por unos segundos hasta que el mareo se fuera y caminó hasta la pared opuesta a donde ella se encontraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un estante de madera estaba cubierto por una tela oscura, como si se quisiera esconder lo que había en él. Con la mano temblorosa, ella apartó un poco la tela, y lo que encontró detrás la fascinó y aterró en partes iguales.**

**En pequeños frascos de todas las formas posibles, habían pequeños filamentos plateados, que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, cual cabello de veela. Pero Hermione sabía que era algo distinto, y mucho más interesante. Lo que había en cada uno de esos frasquitos con tapa eran recuerdos, filas y filas de recuerdos con la etiqueta de una fecha definida en cada uno de ellos. Inmediatamente comprendió de que se trataba, soltó la tela y regresó a la cama, pensando rápidamente, pero sabiendo de que si su padre se enterara de que ella lo había visto, entonces nada bueno sucedería. Se sentó en el borde de la cama e intentó borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Ella sabía por Harry que su padre era un legeremantico por excelencia, por lo que su instinto de conservación la obligó a pensar en otra cosa.**

**No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Lord Voldemort entrara en la habitación con la varita sujetada entre sus dedos. Hermione se paró inmediatamente, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero no tubo que pensar demasiado porque su padre habló primero.**

**-Me alegra que ya estes de pie, hija mia. –le dijo él en un tono carente de cualquier tipo de preocupación paternal. –Necesito hablarte de algunas cosas.**

**-Si padre, te escucho. –contestó ella sonando casi servil. Esperó en silencio hasta que él se decidió a hablar, después de tomar asiento en el sillón frente al fuego. Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica negra, y sacó de lla tres objetos que al juicio de Hermione eran lo más extraño que su padre podía estarle mostrando. Se trataba de dos stickles de plata y un medallón con un extraño diseño de tres serpientes enroscadas, con los ojos de esmeraldas y una gruesa cadena también de plata. Hermione observó curiosa los tres elementos, todos aparentaban ser muy viejos, incluso las usualmente impolutas monedas –los duendes fabrican las monedas, por lo que al ser metal de duende no se ensucian con nada, ni se estropean- lucían envejecidas.**

**-Hermione, quiero que escondas esto en los lugares más seguros que se te vengan a la mente. – más que una petición, las palabras de Voldemort sonaban como una orden. –Son piezas muy importantes para mi, y quiero que seas tú quien les de la protección necesaria, nadie más que tú puede saber de los lugares donde los escondas, ni siquiera yo mismo, pero debes asegurarte de esconderlos donde nadie los encuentre jamás, especialmente Harry Potter.**

**Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, tenía en sus manos las monedas y el medallón, y asentía a su padre. Él sonrió de una manera enigmática y aterradora para su deformado rostro, y le dedicó un asentimiento a su hija antes de continuar hablando.**

**-Lo otro que quiero que hagas es irte por el resto de las vacaciones a la Mansión Nott, quiero que te entrenes en artes oscuras, que afiances tu nuevo vínculo con Theodore. Además de que ese muchacho te ayudará a aprender oclumancia, y necesito que la domines antes de regresar a Hogwarts. –él la miraba con autoridad, imponiéndole cada una de sus palabras, mientras ella solo asentía sin saber muy bien porqué. –Está por demás decirte que debes cuidar estos objetos con tu vida, Hermione.**

**Ella solo volvió a asentir y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Sus pasos eran veloces, porque quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio y meditar en silencio sobre lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo. Pero no esperó que unos metros antes de la puerta de su habitación, se chocara con Malfoy, que al parecer se había materializado de la nada. Él la miraba con saña, mezclada con algo de temor, antes de tomarla por el brazo izquierdo y que ella lazara un gemido de dolor. La marca aún no estaba totalmente cicatrizada, y el simple roce le dolía como el infierno. Malfoy la miró por un momento, pero luego la empezó a arrastrar hasta otra puerta en el mismo corredor.**

**-Suéltame, Malfoy – siseó ella, completamente furiosa por el trato que él le estaba dando. –Maldición, me estás haciendo daño.**

**Al oír esto, él la soltó abruptamente y vio en su mano un pequeño rastro de sangre. Ella se aferraba la muñeca como un náufrago aferra una tabla, y le dedicaba una mirada de odio puro. La herida se había abierto, y un hilo rojo corría hasta su codo. No le sorprendía, porque sentía que esa era una manera de dar a entender que el vínculo era más físico.**

**-¿Qué demonios quieres?- escupió ella. Nunca maldecía, pero ese chico rubio era capaz de sacarla de sus cabales casi inmediatamente. –Habla de una vez.**

**-Eres su hija. –más que una pregunta, esa era una afirmación, pero de cualquier modo, ella se sintió obligada a responderle.**

**-Así es. –respondió mirándole a los ojos de manera retadora. Eso pareció soltarle la lengua al rubio.**

**-Ya sabía que tú tenías algo que era repulsivo, pero ahora veo que no era tu sangre. –la voz del chico era fría, carente de sentimientos o emociones. –Tú no podías ser mejor que un sangre pura, no podías ser más poderosa que nosotros, pero claro que no eres una impura, eres la hija de ese asesino.**

**-No creo que quieras que mi padre te escuche hablar así, ¿No se supone que eres uno de sus más fieles mortífagos?- dijo ella imitando el tono del muchacho.**

**-Ahora no me importa nada de eso, Riddle, él mató a mi padre, no es más que un asesino. –al oír esto, ella se congeló y se permitió por un ínfimo instante sentir pena por él, pero al ver los ojos del chico, toda compasión se fue de ella. –Él me aseguró que mi madre moriría si yo le decía a alguien sobre tu relación con él.**

**-¿Lo harás? –preguntó ella bastante sorprendida. El asintió antes de volver a hablar.**

**-Pero no voy a dudar en decirlo si eso me trae un beneficio. –le advirtió**

**-Hazlo, no seré yo quien quede huérfana. –respondió ella y salió del empolvado y sucio lugar, preguntándose de donde había salido tanta crueldad en ella.**

* * *

La luz del sol aquella mañana era muy intensa, aún entre las cortinas verdes que cubrían las ventanas de la habitación de Theo. Hermione dormitaba sobre el pecho desnudo del chico pelinegro, su amante, su mejor amigo, su _parabatai_. Él por su parte había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol, al igual que todos los días, la vio hermosa con el cabello alborotado, acurrucada en su pecho, con casi toda la piel dorada de su espalda descubierta, tan delicada, tan frágil, tan risueña. Quien la viera en su lugar diría que esa muchacha era el ser con vida más dulce e inocente del planeta, pero Theo específicamente sabía que detrás de toda esa hermosura de mujer, de las vertiginosas curvas que se empeñaba en esconder detrás de ropa holgada, habitaba una persona tan fuerte como la roca, tan decidida como el fuego abrazador, y tan poderosa como se era humanamente posible. Quizás él se había enamorado de ella en el escaso año que llevaban vinculados, o quizás era que solo estaba muy acostumbrado a su presencia en su vida, que ahora la consideraba imprescindible en ella. De cualquier modo el hecho era que él lo había prometido, y había sellado con fuego su juramento, protegerla hasta morir. Y eso hacía siempre, por eso la apoyaba en todo y siempre se metía en los asuntos más extraños y peliagudos por ella.

Trazaba con el pulgar algunas figuras en la espalda de la chica, sumido en sus pensamientos pero muy consciente de la presencia de ella, y de hecho nadie podía ignorarla después de una sola noche con ella entre sus sábanas, pero para fortuna y agrado suyo, ellos eran exclusivos, se lo juraron en alguna de las reuniones nocturnas que tenían en los poco iluminados pasillos del colegio, y hasta ese día, ninguno de los dos le había fallado al otro. No porque no quisieran, sino porque les resultaba incómodo. Después de unas semanas de afianzar sus lazos, habían descubierto que sin muchos problemas podían comunicarse mentalmente, y que sus emociones y pensamientos las compartían ambos, lo quisieran o no. Por eso era incómodo para ellos sentir los encuentros íntimos del otro, los sentían casi corpóreamente, casi homosexual. Además de que después de tener sexo juntos, lo demás no era ni la mitad de intenso. Lo que ellos vivían a puertas cerradas era adictivo, con él, Hermione se permitió quebrar esa barrera de dignidad absoluta con la que vivía desde siempre, dio rienda suelta a su faceta salvaje, esa que solo afloraba al lado de ese chico. Pero decididamente tener sexo no era lo único intenso que ellos hacían juntos.

Theo había accedido a ser el _parabatai_ de Hermione, porque su padre, con una mirada envenenada, lo había obligado a acceder, pero nunca se arrepintió de convertirla en su guerrera gemela. Así como no se arrepentía de haber aceptado ayudarla con su nuevo propósito, y de hecho en ese momento estaba pensando la manera en la que llevarían a cabo esa tarea. A diferencia de las otras veces en las que ayudó a Hermione, esta vez el sentía que en toda la información que tenían de los horrocruxes, había un gran vacío, y al ser una persona brillante, él sabía que necesitaban más información sobre esos artefactos para poder deshacerse de uno de ellos. Sabía que Hermione no quería revivir a su padre para que él retomara el poder, pero si después de conseguir lo que ella quería no contaban con una forma de deshacerse del horrocrux y la llave, lo más probable era que todo se les saliera de las manos y terminaran provocando una catástrofe.

De un momento a otro, la respiración de la castaña cambio demostrando que estaba despierta, miró a su alrededor hasta posar la vista en los ojos azules de Theo, parcialmente cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello negro. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, que él respondió con otra igualmente radiante. Ellos no eran una pareja, ellos no sentían amor el uno por el otro, ellos no necesitaban amarse, pero de algún modo solo se sentían completos estando juntos, ellos eran iguales que sus marcas, eran más poderosas cuando estaban unidas.

-Buenos días, Theo – saludó ella, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, intentando incorporarse y salir de la cama, pero él no se lo permitió, sujetándola por la cintura con un brazo. Si algo odiaba Hermione, aparte de llegar tarde y no saber la respuesta de algo, era pasar demasiado tiempo despierta antes de levantarse de la cama. –Theo, suéltame.

-No, H, estoy bastante cómodo así. –le respondió el con el habitual tono juguetón que empleaba cuando estaba con ella, a cambio ella lo golpeo sin muchas ganas en el pecho. Le era imposible enfadarse con él. –Así que mejor quédate ahí mientras escuchas lo que te voy a decir.

-Te escucho, Theo, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – le preguntó ella bostezando.

-Hermione, ¿No crees que sería una buena idea empezar a recolectar las piezas de la llave que nosotros escondimos? –le propuso él, mirándola por un momento a los ojos.

-No, Theo, Harry es la persona más suspicaz que he conocido en mi vida, y si se da cuenta de que alguien está empezando a recolectar las piezas antes que él, lo más obvio es que piense que uno de nosotros está jugando doble. –_"Además de que no necesito que ellos se enteren que soy yo la que está tratando de revivir a Lord Voldemort." _Pensó ella en su fuero interno.

-De todos modos sabes que ni Weasley ni Potter van a poder descifrar lo que sea de información que encuentren, y que para eso tú debes estar ahí. –Le dijo Theo algo distraído, y entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta de un detalle en el que no se había percatado. Quizás su causa estaba totalmente perdida. Ella maldijo entre dientes y sin pensárselo mucho salió de la cama, se puso la camisa negra de Theo que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama y se puso a caminar en círculos, cual fiera enjaulada. -¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras él la miraba con curiosidad. Theodore Nott no era ningún experto entre mujeres, pero a Hermione la conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía que cuando ella caminaba en círculos, mordiéndose el labio y con una expresión crispada era porque algo se le había escapado y ella no toleraba las pocas veces que eso sucedía. Ella resopló por última vez y se sentó en el borde de la cama con expresión entre desconcertada y decepcionada.

-Theo, tu y yo escondimos el horrocrux y dos piezas de la llave en los lugares más extraños que se nos ocurrió, pero fue mi padre quien escondió las demás piezas y dudo mucho que él le haya dicho de esto a nadie, ni siquiera confiaba en mi madre lo suficiente como para contarle donde estaba escondiendo las otras tres piezas, por eso mi madre no dijo nada cuando le dieron el veritaserum, lo único que ella sabe es como unir las piezas, pero no sabe dónde están. –Theo la miraba con gesto pensativo, entendía lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle y no le gustaba en lo mínimo. –Mi padre murió con la ubicación de las otras tres piezas, lo hizo porque él sabía…

-Maldición, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a enterarnos de donde estaban las demás partes de esa cosa? Si tan solo él hubiera dejado alguna pista, alguna señal, un escrito, una memoria, un recuerdo, lo que sea. –exclamo Theo muy frustrado.

-Él quiere que yo muera, Theo. –dijo ella después de un largo silencio. El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos al oír lo que ella le decía, entonces comprendió el verdadero y original motivo por el que Hermione estaba intentando activar el horrocrux de su padre, y en ese momento supo también que ella no estaba equivocada en sus suposiciones, lo que no entendía era el porqué de que ella jurara revivirlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste el juramento inquebrantable con él? –Preguntó Theo

-Es mi padre, Theo. – se limitó a responder ella, otra vez sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Hermione Riddle, la mejor bruja de sus generación, tan astuta como su madre, tan poderosa como su padre, hubiera jurado a costa de su vida que traería de regreso a Lord Voldemort? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que ella era solo otra ficha en el complejo juego del poder de su pro genitor. Él la había dejado a la deriva en ese asunto, Theo tenía razón, si tan solo le hubiera dejado una pista, un escrito, un recuerdo… Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron abruptamente, y por el vínculo Theo supo que ella había llegado a una solución. –Debemos ir a la Mansion Malfoy.

OoO

Después de bañarse y cambiarse, ambos salieron de la gran mansión supuestamente abandonada y caminaron hasta el gran portón de metal. Cuando por fin salieron de la mansión, Theo le ofreció el brazo a Hermione y cuando ella lo tomó, se aparecieron juntos en un pequeño pero acogedor café muggle. Después de que Theo pasara las vacaciones de navidad pasadas con la muchacha, había adquirido la costumbre de desayunar siempre en lugares muggles. Ambos caminaron hasta su mesa habitual en frente de uno de los ventanales del café. Una joven rubia los atendió con cordialidad y recibió sus pedidos, hasta que varios minutos después les trajo dos tazas de café con leche y tostadas. Cuando la muchacha los dejó, comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

-Bien, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo nos desharemos de tu querido padre luego de que te diga lo que quieres? – le preguntó . Ella negó con la cabeza, y le dio paso a continuar. –Necesitamos saber más sobre los horrocruxes antes de meternos en esto, nena.

-Eso lo sé, Theo, pero tú y yo hemos revisado juntos cada uno de los libros que hemos encontrado en los que se hable de los horrocruxes, y tenemos toda la información que hay sobre eso. –contestó ella rodando los ojos.

-Oh no, no toda la información. –le dijo él significativamente, ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió lo que él quería decirle, y negó con la cabeza bruscamente. –Debemos ir a la biblioteca de Ravenclaw, en su casa en Albania.

-¿Estás demente Theo? No podemos ir a la biblioteca mágica de Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿Nunca has leído lo que se escribe de la casa de la "Gran bruja"? Nadie sale nunca de ahí, y nunca puedes sacar un solo libro a menos que quieras morir. –Hermione no sabía porque él le proponía hacer una locura como esa, pero ella no quería hacerlo, temía lo que podría pasar porque nada bueno se reportaba de esa biblioteca, pese a que cualquier libro mágico que haya sido escrito estaba en ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, H, yo he entrado y salido de ahí y mírame, sigo entero. –la castaña se sorprendió mucho cuando oyó eso de los labios del chico. Según a lo que se decía de la casa de Rowena, una vez entrabas ahí, nunca podías dejar de leer. Era la ruina del curioso. –No es muy complicado, de hecho el fantasma de Ravenclaw es bastante amable.

-¿Qué hacías ahí, Theo? ¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste haberte quedado ahí para siempre? –la voz de Hermione reflejaba una verdadera preocupación.

-Ya te lo dije, Hermione. –cuando vio el millar de preguntas mudas en la mirada de su _parabatai_, él resopló y comenzó a contarle la verdad de lo que sucedió cuando se apareció en la casa de la fundadora de la casa de las águilas. –Entré en su casa y ella me recibió, me preguntó qué era lo que buscaba y me dio el Libro de los Lazos y Hechizos Vinculadores, me ayudó deduciendo toda esa información nueva y me dijo que si quería irme debía hacerle una pregunta, y entregarle un conocimiento a cambio.

-¿Solo eso? –Le preguntó ella completamente fascinada por lo que él le contaba. -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Es tan simple, H, le pregunté qué mas podía decirme ella sobre el vínculo de los _parabatai_, y ella me dijo muchas cosas muy interesantes sobre ese vínculo. ¿Sabías que ella fue la primera vinculada? Con Slytherin. Me explicó que fueron ellos quienes crearon el lazo, y que solo ellos lograron romperlo. Ella escribió sus memorias en un pergamino y me permitió leerlo, pero no me dijo como romper el vínculo, y de verdad que no quiero saber eso_._ A cambio, yo le dije que tú y yo somos los quintos gemelos guerreros de la historia. –Si antes ella estaba asombrada, ahora estaba estupefacta. Ahora podía comprender por qué nadie salió nunca de la casa de Ravenclaw. Lo más seguro era que todo aquel que la había visitado le dijo algo que leyó en algún lugar, y al ser ella la guardiana de todos los textos de la historia mágica, entonces no podían sorprenderla con conocimientos que ella ya conocía. Era lógico que Theo pudiera salir sin ningún problema de la biblioteca, ya que lo que él le dijo no databa en ningún texto. –Ravenclaw sonrió, me dijo que era bienvenido cuando quisiera regresar, y que podía marcharme.

-Eres un idiota, Theo. –le reprendió ella mucho más aliviada. –No pensaste en que si te quedabas ahí, tú y yo hubiéramos tenido un gran problema.

-Lo sé, pero la curiosidad de lo que nos estaba pasando valía el riesgo. –contestó el muchacho tomando a Hermione de la muñeca izquierda mientras ella hizo lo mismo. Inmediatamente la marca cobró vida y los trazos de las cicatrices comenzaron a danzar, enviando una oleada de poder a sus cuerpos. –Igual que ahora.

-¿Y qué le ofreceremos a cambio de los conocimientos? –le preguntó ella levantando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Tú has visto un sin número de cosas cuando hacías todas esas locuras con Potter, y yo se otras tantas cosas. Creo que nos podremos apañar bien con eso. –Le respondió Theo con convicción, a decir verdad, Theo sabía que era lo que iba a dar por su pregunta, pero con respecto a Hermione, solo ella debía decidir cuál de sus saberes quería compartir. – Tenemos que ir, H, porque si no tenemos un plan de emergencia vamos a joder la vida de todo el mundo. Solo ella podrá ayudarnos.

-Tienes razón Theo, pero no por eso deja de preocuparme. –incluso cuando ella dijo esto, sabía que irían al lugar de todos modos, así que ya que no tenía caso discutir por algo insustancial ella simplemente asintió. -¿Cuándo iremos?

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberías ir y reportarte con tus amiguitos, y luego venir aquí. –le contestó el entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. –Me refiero a que si quieres engañar a Potter, Weasley y a Dumbledore deberías enterarte de las cosas con ellos, no saberlas de antemano.

-Sabes que soy pésima mentirosa. –refutó ella.

-Claro que lo eres, pero mejor ve con ellos y consigue el recuerdo de Kassandra Parkinson, sorpréndete de todo lo que veas en el pensadero y escucha lo que Dumbledore dirá, luego nos reunimos para discutir la información y demás.

-Sí, claro. –accedió Hermione luego de tomar un sorbo de su café. Lo que su amigo le proponía era hacerse la desentendida con respecto a todo, y era lo más conveniente si no quería llamar innecesariamente la atención. –Pero Dumbledore no es ningún idiota, él sabrá que yo sé algo.

-H, él no tiene forma de estar seguro. –le dijo Theo mirándola con gesto tranquilizador. -¿Cuándo nos meteremos a la "Casa de los Horrores"?

Ella lo miró por largos segundos, preguntándose lo mismo que él. No sabía cuándo irrumpirían en la mansión Malfoy, pero estaba segura de que debía ser lo más antes posible. Por otro lado, le preocupaba que ahora que Draco vivía solo con su madre, hubiera puesto un millón de maldiciones protectoras en su casa, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran admirados por muchos, pero también odiados por otros tantos, o que en el peor de los casos ellos se hubieran deshecho de todos los objetos que su padre había tocado en la mansión, aunque eso implicara conseguir todo el mobiliario nuevo. Además, el rubio era la única persona aparte de Theo y Bellatrix que sabían que ella era la hija biológica del lord, por lo que Hermione dudaba seriamente que él les recibiera con té y galletas en la puerta de su casa, ya que para él, Hermione, aun siendo una sangre pura, era peor que los hijos de muggles. Al final resopló frustrada y le dijo al chico ojiazul su opinión.

-Debemos hacer esto pronto, Theo.

* * *

_**Por favor perdonen mi tardanza, pero he estado bastante ocupada buscando mis papeles para la postulación a la universidad, por lo que estoy bastante estresada paa escribir con calma. **_

_**Pero aquí está el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**V**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE LA RELACIÓN DE THEO Y HERMIONE! **

**SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE PIENSAN A CERCA DE ESTOS DOS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO CON ANSIA SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DEINOO**


End file.
